Someone Unexpected
by BlndbyKendrick
Summary: AU: Beca is the well known badass of her high school but with one encounter with a certain redhead, she can't seem to keep her reputation together.
1. Chapter 1

**So I just had this idea and I didn't want to let it pass by. This will be my first multi-chapter story so please bear with me as I will try my best. I couldn't really think of a good way to start of the story but I hope this will do as a short intro for now. **

* * *

"C'mon! Let's go!"

"I'm coming! Hold on!"

"We're gonna get caught if you don't hurry your ass Mitchell!"

"Shut up Swanson, no one's going to catch us."

Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson had been partners in crime for a while now. Growing up together on the same street, they had become best friends. Sure they had gotten in trouble every now and then but nothing would stop them from what they did best. Today they had decided to spray paint the hallways of their high school as a nice prank and so far it was going pretty well.

"Hahaha look at this! It's perfect!" Beca concluded as she let out a sigh.

Jesse chuckled. "It sure is. I can't wait until he sees this place."

"Mr. Ross is going to freak when he sees this."

"Ya but he's also going to freak at us so we better make a run for it."

"Good idea."

Beca had arrived at school the next day and it was like a dream.

From the moment she got on school property she had been greeted with high fives and endless praise.

Someone had caught the reaction of Mr. Ross on video and it was an internet hit.

"Way to go Mitchell!" Jesse screamed as he approached the brunette.

"Not too bad yourself Swanson."

"I try my best."

"I wonder what this school would be like without us."

"Probably as boring as East Ridgeway across town, with nothing to focus on but 'striving for perfection'" He mimicked their school principal by putting his hand over his chest.

"Ya but we _are _perfection Jesse."

"Ha we sure are. I'm gonna head to class for once but catch you later Mitchell."

"Seriously Swanson? Okay then well don't have too much fun without me!"

"I'll try my best not to!"

Beca walked towards her class as slowly as possible. She didn't want to be there and she was pretty damn sure the teacher didn't like her attendance anyways.

She opened the door to her science class and sarcastically apologized for her late entry.

"Nice of you to join us Miss. Mitchell."

"I'm glad to be here." She replied with a smirk.

"Well please take a seat."

Beca looked around the room and had seen something that caught her eye. In the front of the room was a redhead with her head down probably writing notes. Beca didn't know why she was so intrigued by this girl but before she knew it she began to walk towards an empty seat beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I'm really glad you guys are looking forward to the story! I was going to make one long chapter but I decided that the flow was better separately. Get ready for some new characters and more interactions! Don't worry I'll have that up as soon as possible! (maybe even today) **

* * *

Beca made her way to the empty seat and sat down. She sat there watching the redhead work without even realizing it. It was until the redhead looked up at Beca that she became aware of her starring.

Beca was blown away. The fiery red hair flowing down over her shoulders and the most ocean blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Umm hi." Beca whispered.

The redhead smiled and tucked a piece of her red locks behind her ear.

"Hi." She whispered back.

"I'm Beca, what's your name?"

"I'm aware of who **you **are Beca Mitchell. My name is Chloe." She said with a small smile.

"Chloe, that's a really pretty name." Beca mentally kicked herself. _Why did I just say that out loud? Smooth Mitchell, real smooth._

With a small giggle Chloe replied "Thanks, Beca is a really nice name too."

"Thanks."

With that Beca decided to turn away and pay attention to the front of the classroom. Her cheeks were flushing for some reason and her stomach was filled with butterflies. It was an overwhelming feeling that Beca had never really felt before and before she knew it Beca had begun to start watching Chloe once again.

At the end of class Beca waited for Chloe to pack up all her things. And once she did, Beca was ready to start up another conversation. But right as Chloe's name was at the tip of her tongue, Beca had been called by the teacher for a little talk.

Beca watched Chloe walk right past her towards the door and Beca trudged her way towards Mrs. Kingston. Beca rolled her eyes as she began to speak but when Beca glanced at the door, there was Chloe. The redhead smiled and waved goodbye leaving Beca speechless again. That was enough for Beca, it was enough for her to smile uncontrollably.

Chloe caught up with a couple of her friends down the hall.

"Hey Aubrey wait up!" Chloe yelled trying to get through the crowded hallways.

"Well thanks for acknowledging me too Red!" Amy yelled back.

"Sorry Amy you too!"

Chloe finally caught up with the two and squeezed in between them.

"So how have your mornings been?" Chloe asked enthusiastically.

"Okay I guess." Aubrey replied.

Amy on the other hand boasted like always,"Well, let me just say that's it hard focusing on the lesson when all the basketball hunks are staring at me, I'm way too much eye candy for them."

Both Aubrey and Chloe laughed at what had been suspected to be joke. (They really could never tell)

"What about you Chloe? It looks like you're in a very perky mood." Aubrey replied.

"I thought I was always perky! And nothing special, I did talk to Beca Mitchell in my science class though."

"**The** Beca Mitchell? Are you serious?!" Amy had to be sure.

"Wait why are you talking to her?" Aubrey questioned.

"She talked to **me **just to let you know, and she's not that bad. She even complimented my name."

"Oh my gosh you're blushing." Aubrey acknowledged.

"Am not!" Chloe defended.

"Sorry to tell you Red, but it looks like your face is trying to be a chameleon disguising with your hair." Amy argued.

"Fine whatever, but she really isn't as bad as you guys think. It's just her reputation and it doesn't mean that it's true."

"Just watch her okay Chloe? I'm just looking out for you." Aubrey stated.

"Ya Red, even if you say it might not be true. That still means it can be."

"Whatever." Chloe declared with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

"There you are Beca!" Jesse exclaimed running towards Beca outside the school.

She had been sitting on a bench across the street from the school for the past couple of hours. The brunette didn't know why but there was a lot on her mind, the majority was on Chloe. Everything about her made Beca so frustrated. Usually Beca was the one who could get whoever she wanted. But with the redhead, she couldn't think straight at all. Beca just continued to build up frustration and let out a loud scream as she dug her face into her hands.

"Well I see someone's had a nice morning." Jesse spat out sarcastically. He sat down next to the brunette and watched her internally rip apart.

"Why. Why. Why." Beca mumbled and she slowly slid her face out of her hands.

Jesse laughed at how annoyed his best friend seemed.

"What are you laughing at?!" She yelled as she slapped him across the arm.

"Geez no need to get aggressive. I just haven't seen you like this, ever. Other than when -"

"Don't even mention that. I thought we were never going to talk about that again."

"Ya but I was just. Never mind, agreed."

"Good. And I just have a lot on my mind that's all."

"Are you sure? It seems like you have a few more problems than that."

"No really, I'm fine. I just needed to put my thoughts together."

"Okay Beca if you say so. I just don't want to get into your business."

"Trust me I'm fine. Hey do you want to go grab some food?"

"Sure, but I'm really not in the mood to pay."

"Well then, I'll race you there. Loser pays the bill."

"Deal!"

They both shook hands in agreement.

"You ready to get your ass kicked Swanson!"

"In your dreams Mitchell!"

They lined up with a stop sign and Beca looked over to smirk at Jesse.

"On your mark, get set, GO!"

And within a blink of an eye, they were both running down the middle of the street. Just like the careless teenagers they really were.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I didn't get to update yesterday! I tried my best but I kind of ran out of time with my first day of school and all that. I really appreciate the positive feedback and I thank you guys for that. It really brings a smile to my face and encourages me a lot. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**The Next Day….**

Beca decided to make it on time for her Science and she was glad that she did. The class was being assigned partners for a project and Beca had been paired up with Chloe.

"Chloe, you can be with….. Beca." Mrs. Kingston nodded to herself assuring that she made a good choice.

Both Beca and Chloe smiled slightly at the pair up.

"Well it looks like you're stuck with me for a while." Beca told Chloe with a wink.

"I'm sure it'll be a wonderful challenge."

"And exactly what do you mean by that?!" Beca asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Chloe said while putting her glasses back in place.

Beca playfully rolled her eyes. "So what are we even doing?"

"Well that" Chloe responded as she slammed a sheet paper down in front of Beca. "Is written all on here so have fun. I hope it's not too much work for you."

Beca stared down at the paper and back at the redhead with a smile. This **was** going to be fun, she just hoped it wasn't as much work.

* * *

_I must've tumbled out of a plane  
Cause I free-fell all year  
My chute is blooming out like spring  
And I'm nowhere now, but here_

But I've seen your long hair come down  
It turned my head inside out  
And I want you, I want you  
I still do

_Quesadilla by Walk The Moon_

"Beca!"

"What!" Beca exclaimed while quickly taking her headphones off.

"You haven't been paying attention to anything I've been saying!" Jesse complained.

"Sorry, you should know by now that I'm not going to listen with my headphones on."

"Well I thought I would be your exception."

"Well you thought wrong, but I'll listen to your stupid story for just 2 minutes. That's it." Beca answered.

The two of them had been sitting in the cafeteria with a few other friends. Beca had never really listened to what any of them said but she knew it wouldn't be anything interesting anyways.

"What? Are you gonna time me?" Jesse asked.

"Now that you brought it up, ya I am."

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you better listen."

"Fair enough."

Jesse began to talk about what he had done with the boys yesterday night. "So Johnny, Dally and I were out at the new club down on West Street and…."

Right at that moment Beca started to tune out. It's not that she even wanted to it was just that she had spotted Chloe. Her red hair a couple tables away, it was something that she just couldn't miss. Beca didn't realize how much she loved watching from a far, she didn't even know why she felt the way she did. There was something just, different about her and not just the fact that she was one to just be into school.

"BECA!" Jesse screamed.

"WHAT OH MY GOD?" Beca said as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"You're not listening again! You're such a lil shit." Jesse replied annoyed.

"Look I'm sorry I was just….. thinking." Beca mumbled.

"Whatever, I got to go now though. See you later I guess." Jesse responded irritated.

Beca shook her head at how annoyed Jesse was.

_Just suck it up Jesse my gosh. _She thought to herself.

The other people at her table had also left and now she was there by herself. She looked around again and her eyes fell upon the redhead once more.

_Okay Mitchell you can do it. Just go up to her and say hi._

Beca slowly stood up gaining some confidence and walked towards the redhead. Her back was towards Beca trying to get something out of her bag and Beca smiled at how cute she looked.

"He-"

Before Beca could even finish, Stacie had jumped right in front of Beca pushing Chloe out of the way.

"Hey Beca. How are you?" Stacie asked with a slight smile.

"Ummm fine I guess."

Stacie was the most spoiled girl in the entire school. She got everything she wanted, whenever she wanted and practically all the guys were in love with her. It would be a lie if Beca said she wasn't pretty but it just hadn't worked out before.

With a small chuckle Stacie replied. "That's good. You want to know something cool?"

Beca went on her tippy toes to swiftly look over Stacie's shoulder and the redhead wasn't there. She immediately rolled her eyes.

"No not really Stacie I'm not in the mood." Beca said as she slightly pushed Stacie out of the way.

Stacie being a bit angered and shocked just yelled back at her. "Okay! Talk to you soon Beca!"

* * *

Chloe was at her locker getting ready for class when Aubrey had come by.

"Hey Chloe" Aubrey greeted with a smile.

"Hi" Chloe said in an annoyed way.

"What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you seem kind of, off."

"I don't know what you're talking about but I have to get to class."

Aubrey tried to grab Chloe's arm but it failed to do a thing.

Chloe didn't even know why she was even acting this way. All she saw was Stacie flirting with Beca, that was it. She had no idea why she was feeling so jealous. They weren't dating and were barely even friends. Chloe decided that the feelings were just stupid and temporary.

_What is the matter with me?! _

Chloe shook her head in frustration walking down the hall with her books in hand until she collided and fell on her butt.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry." Chloe apologized.

"No it's okay, I was looking for you anyways."

Right then Chloe looked up and immediately froze as she saw Beca looking down on her.

Beca held out her hand waiting for Chloe to take it but the redhead was having an overflow of feelings all at once that she could barely move.

"Um Chloe?"

"Ya?"

"I think you should get up, we're kind of in the middle of the hallway." Beca said as she smirked.

Chloe started to blush. "Oh right, I guess that would be a good idea."

She took Beca's hand and got up, trying her best to avoid direct eye contact.

"I've actually been wanting to talk to you Chloe."

Chloe just stood there with a smile tugging at her lips, looking down at her feet as the shorter brunette kept trying **her **best to make eye contact.

Beca couldn't help but smile as she saw how the redhead was being.

"I was just wondering if you'd want to hang out with me Thursday night. Work on our project and hang out?"

"Umm sorry I actually can't. I have a Book Club that night." Chloe answered sheepishly.

"Oh." Beca said without thought. That wasn't the answer she was expecting at all.

"But I am free Friday! If that works with you of course…"


End file.
